Gravida do meu irmão ?
by dods-chan
Summary: as vezes uma pequena mentira pode ajudar uma familia a superar grandes perdas...mas ate quando alguém pode sustenta uma mentira...essa fic é minha não tem plagio!
1. Chapter 1

O preconceito em uma família pode destruir ela acabando com a esperança de dias felizes de alegria para todos.

ITACHI UCHIHA:por amar o proibido teve de deixar sua familia.

HINATA HYUUGA:aprendeu o que amor com a solidariedade de um amigo.

SASUKE UCHIHA:a magoa o transformou em um ser triste e frio.

SAKURA HARUNO:vai entender que a futilidade não leva a nada.

NARUTO UZUMAKI:só ira perceber que o amor estava ao lado quando perder.

INO YAMANAKA:sentirá na pele que não se deve cobiçar o que é do próximo.

GAARA NO SABAKU:descobrirá como você pode compensar uma tristeza com o carinho de alguém.

trailer...

INDO EMBORA.

_JÁ CHEGA NÃO QUERO VOCÊ MAIS NA MINHA CASA_disse aos berros o patriarca dos uchiha.

_não fugato...ele é seu filho...seu primogênito..._indagava aos prantos mikoto.

_eu vou,não quero seu dinheiro_ele bateu a porta para sempre.

COMHECENDO UM GRANDE AMOR.

ela estava sentada em uma praça escorada em um dos bancos a unica coisa que ela podia ter certeza é que queria a morte nesse não conteve a curiosidade e foi ampará-la.

AMANDO

hinata eu te amo e vou cuidar de voceis_ele disse acariciando a barriga dela.

MAS NÃO SENDO CORRESPONDIDO.

_eu não posso amá-lo me perdoe_ela abaixou o rosto .

_eu não me importo meu amor é suficiente_selou os labios dela.

O PARA SEMPRE VOLTOU MAIS CEDO.

_sasuke meu filho eu preciso ver seu irmão_ela não coseguia respira,a doença a tinha tomado todo o ar.

_ele disse que virá mamãe_ele exclamou sem sentimentos,"sera que ainda tinha algun"

ELE SE FOI...MAIS NÃO PARA CASA.

a chuva era forte ,a estrada estava molhada,mais dentro do carro o seu amor o aquecia e aquecia aquela que ele realmente amava e a criança que carregava era tudo para eles.

_eu te amo_ele se virou para o banco de traz e acariciou a barriga dela_sempre e..._a luz do caminhão a acordou.

_ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._foi a unica coisa que ela disse antes de tudo.

UMA PROMESSA.

_hi-hinata...cofcof...me prometa ..._ele não tinha ar.

_descanse não fale nada_ela se aconchegou no peito dele.

_que ...di-dirá ...que ele é meu...cofcof...prometa_não conseguia parti,se não garantisse que ela ficaria bem_e...nunca dirá nada a ninguém.

_e-eu prome-to agora descance_ela fechou os olhos.

MORTO

_ele morreu_disse o uchiha mais novo.

GRAVIDA DO MEU IRMÃO?

_ela esta grávida do me filho_disse embargada pela felicidade.

_será?_não confiava na pobre moça que estava na cama do hospital.

VIDA NOVA

_sua nova casa,dos dois_ela sorria alegremente.

AMO ALGUÉM?

_você a ama meu filho_ele disse seco.

PAI BIOLOGICO?

_na-naruto_não acreditava nos próprios olhos.

UM FINAL

_sinto sua falta._uma lagrima rolou dos seus olhos_todos sentimos.


	2. capitulo 2

duas senhoras se encontravam sentadas em uma mesinha que continham algumas xicaras e um bule de onde saia uma fumaça com um aroma acalmante de camomila,as duas eram amigas de longa data desde muito novas ,afinal seus maridos estudaram junto e hoje são socios de uma firma de seguros.

_então como esta o naruto?_perguntou uma da senhoras .

_esta otimo,e o sasuke como esta ele mikoto._rebateu a outra senhora.

_ele foi fazer uma viagem para o pai,ate londres e vai volta na semana que vem_ela tomou um gole do cha.

_hã, o naruto esta em tokio para fazer uns trabalhinhos para o pai._rebateu a ruiva

_claro...e como esta a historia do noivado com a filha dos haruno_perguntou mikoto.

_de vento e polpa,o naruto vai ficar La em Tókio durante seis meses ,e se tudo der certo em menos de dois anos eles se casam._concluiu a uzumaki.

_achei que não gostasse dela kushina._ergue uma das sobrancelhas

_e não gosto,ela é muito fútil...mas...como diz o meu marido é um ótimo "negocio" _ela tomou outro gole.

_certo...certo.

_cade o itachi?_perguntou a ruiva.

_sabe que eu não sei,esse meu filho é bem diferente do pai e do sasuke também._ela mantinham um olhar perdido._mais é um rapaz calmo e formidável e...

Não pode terminar pois ouviu um estrondo da porta de entrada se batendo ela desceu apressada e kushina a seguiu, ao descerem encontraram os dois uchihas brigando ,pai e filho,como se fossem completos estranhos,sendo que eles sempre foram muito apegados ,mais agora pareciam dois inimigos .

_QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA ,FICA GASTANDO O MEU DINHEIRO COM ESSES...PROBRES...IMUNDOS...E_o chefe da família uchiha vomitava as palavras como se não houvesse nada de ruim.

_CHEGA DESSA PALHAÇADA,QUAL É FALA COMO SE ESSA PORCARIA DE DINHEIRO SERVISSE PARA OUTRA COISA SE NÃO AJUDAR OS OUTROS._gritava o primogênito dos uchiha.

_mas o que voceis pesam que estão fazendo _mikoto entrou no meio a gritaria._itachi_ela se virou para o filho_e fugato_virou para o marido.

_NÃO SE META MIKOTO,NÃO SABE O QUE SEU FILHO ANDA FAZENDO.

_é a senhora não sabe mãe,eu AJUDO AS PESSOAS COISA QUE ESSE HOMEM NÃO SABE O QUE É.

_parem com isso vamos sent...

_NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR ,O QUE ESSE MOLEQUE PENSA QUE MEU DINHEIRO SAIU DO LIXO PARA ELE GASTA COM ESSE...

_NÃO PAI O SEU DINHEIRO NÃO SAIU DO LIXO ,MAIS É PARA ONDE ELE VAI SE O SENHOR NÃO SOUBER AJUDA OS OUTROS.

_PIEDADE NÃO LEVA NINGUÉM A LUGAR ALGUM.

_filho me diga o que aconteceu _mikoto se aproximou de itachi.

_O QUE ACONTECEU FOI QUE SEU FILHO ESTAVA DISTRIBUINDO MEU DINHEIRO AOS VAGABUNDOS.

_não estava distribuindo dinheiro_ele virou para a mãe._eu estava ajudando os desabrigados mamãe,CARIDADE ERA O QUE EU ESTAVA FAZENDO._ele fitou intensamente o pai.

_CARIDADE HAHAHA BELO ATO_ironizou fugato enquanto batia as mão. _JÁ CHEGA ,NÃO QUERO VOCÊ MAIS NA MINHA CASA_disse aos berros o patriarca dos uchiha.

_não fugato...ele é seu filho...seu primogênito..._indagava aos prantos mikoto.

_eu vou,não quero seu dinheiro,não preciso de nada que venha de você_ele bateu a porta para sempre.

_oque...você fez_mikoto se virou para o marido.

_eu so tenho um filho...e o nome dele é sasuke uchiha_ele se virou e foi em direção ao escritório.

_amiga_kushina se pronunciou._se acalme _ela abraçou a amiga.

_como minha...família...esta desmoro...nando_ela abraçou a amiga.

LONDRES...

O sol entrava pela janela do quarto ,iluminando todo o ambiente que estava decorado em um conceito bem europeu,ele estava deitado na cama e sentia um braço fino envolvendo sua cintura,o que indicava que ela ainda não tinha ido embora."irritante",ele sentiu ela se aconchega mais em suas costas,levantou-se sem importa-se com a delicadeza de acorda-la ou não.

_bom dia meu amor_ela disse se espreguiçando entra a cama.

_hum_ela recebeu um grunido como resposta_não disse para ir embora ontem_ele levantou da cama.

_credo sasuke,achei que seria bom acorda do seu lado.

_não perguntei o que você achou ou não.

_affs você é tão gentil_ela bufou.

_karim eu vou tomar banho,quando eu volta não quero você mais aqui_ele andou nu ate o banheiro.

_nossa..._revirou os olhos_amanhã a gente se fala meu amor._se vestiu e foi embora.

Ele entrou no chuveiro e deixou a água escorrer pelo o corpo,era sempre assim passava a noite com a karim e no dia seguinte a enxotava de seu apartamento,ele enrolou a toalha na cintura e saiu do chuveiro.

TRIM TRIM TRIM.

_alo...dobe..._ele sentou na cama.

_e ai teme como você ta?_perguntou um voz do outro lado da linha.

_fala o que você quer._perguntou ríspido.

_nossa a noite foi tão ruim assim.

_tsc.

_eu so liguei por que eu estou sem fazer nada,na verdade eu estou esperando a minha hime.

_quem é a trouxa dessa vez.

_hei eu não me chamo sasuke uchiha.

_sei...

_tabom...ela ta chegando eu vou desliga.

_idiota_ele disse jogando o telefone na levantou e foi de encontro ao guarda roupa para se troca e ter mais um dia cheio.

TOKIO...

_hime_ele não esperou ela falar e selou os lábios dela com um beijo cheio de amor.

_calma...eu...tenho que respira._ela dizia entre os beijos.


End file.
